seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Yatara chaos part 5
Yatara island has a somewhat complicated history. 5 years ago it's most famous individual, Rangton left the island. 6 months later, pirates invaded the island, and conquered it. They ruled it since until 2 years ago. For nearly 3 years, the island was faced with the most horrible fate. The trees were destroyed. The exotic wildlife was nearly extinct. Over 2,000 people were killed. The rest were oppressed horribly by the pirates. That's why no one has any problems with the marines, who are somewhat oppressive. At the least, no one suffers horribly, and the leader, Brog, saved them from the pirates. He arrested them, and executed over half of them, with the captain of the pirates being first. Since then, pirates and normal criminals have been scarce. In fact, the Beta pirates and Tack were the first pirates in 3 months. - Zozo was someone who suffered more then others. Pirates found a devil fruit, and fed him it. He was one of the first people they found, and they made him suffer. They would throw base balls at him, and have him try to catch it with his tail. They would feed him bugs, and force feed him with it. They would beat him whenever he transformed back human, because it was 'boring'. They would make him dress up, and beat him when he didn't wear the clothes right. They also made him scream like a monkey, but talk other days. The worst part, was that they didn't tell him to talk normal, or scream like a monkey. If he did either one on the wrong day, they would beat him worst then normal. Zozo didn't have it the worst, but he was one of the biggest. He feared pirates since. - Zozo, despite everything he knew, was talking with pirates. Something he never promised to do. He should be trying to get Brog to kill them. Maybe he should fight them? Ever since he was freed by the marines, he have been training to fight any pirate. The only problem was... Was when a pirate was reported, he would run from the shores. He only fought the animals at his village, but he was deadly afraid of all pirates. But these two were young, even if one of them had a devil fruit. Maybe he should fight them. He could win. Maybe Brog would even ask him to become a marine! Maybe he could stop running from pirates and marines, and have pirates run from him! Zozo decided to attack Tack when Tack was distracted. - Tack liked to know what Zozo was. "Did you eat a monkey monkey fruit?" Zozo looked at him, and just answered. "Actually, it's called the Primate primate no mi." - The devil fruit note book, that was created by the genius Vegapunk is a note book that catalogs 99% all known devil fruits, and is a best seller for all devil fruit users and non devil fruit users. - Tack smiled at the thought, and wondered of an idea. He looked at Fea, and just smiled. He finally decided what he wanted. "Zozo, want to join my crew." Zozo did not agree. He punched Tack in the face. - Captain Beta finally awoke. He was in a cell, with a still unconscious alpha squad. Captain Beta got up, and started to panic. "Okay Beta, think, were on the island of Brog. Brog is the most famous and powerful marine in the east blue. He is also famous for being a torturer. What do I do? I know! BREAK OUT!" "I don't think so." Captain Beta looked to his left, and saw a young marine. Well, maybe not a marine, maybe a tennis player. He was a young man in a tennis outfit, with a bag of tennis balls, and a tennis racket. How dare they underestimate Captain Beta... Oh wait, the world still thinks Reck is the captain. He decided to try to break out of the cell. He grabbed the iron bars, with were rather big, and started to pull at them. The young marine started to laugh. "You can't break them! Even 10 men all pulling can..." Beta broke it. "FREEDOM!" - Zozo was lucky. The guy was completely caught by surprise, and so was the girl. The kid may be rubber, but a punch caught off by surprise might be able to hurt him. Heck, this punch could snap an oak tree in half... On a good day. He was 100% today was a good day. "Wow." He saw that his fist didn't even leave an imprint on the pirate. "That was a really strong punch. You should join." Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc